


Creeper Derek

by LITTLESTILINSKIHUGEFAN



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - No Hale Fire (Teen Wolf), Derek as Social Phobia, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Popular Stiles Stilinski, The Hale Family, The Hale Pack - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-18 07:15:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 11,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21890320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LITTLESTILINSKIHUGEFAN/pseuds/LITTLESTILINSKIHUGEFAN
Summary: Derek no está nervioso, no está para nada nervioso. Solamente le sudan las manos porque es verano y él lleva una chaqueta de cuero, no porque esté sobre una rama mirando, o espiando según Laura, a Stiles y como este está en su cuarto ajeno a como Derek lo mira. Simplemente quiere comprobar que esté bien, solo eso. ¿Es una coincidencia que Stiles esté medio desnudo caminando por su cuarto? Derek puede afirmarlo, porque no lo sabía.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Kudos: 93





	1. Chapter 1

Derek no está nervioso, no está para nada nervioso. Solamente le sudan las manos porque es verano y él lleva una chaqueta de cuero, no porque esté sobre una rama mirando, o espiando según Laura, a Stiles y como este está en su cuarto ajeno a como Derek lo mira. Simplemente quiere comprobar que esté bien, solo eso. ¿Es una coincidencia que Stiles esté medio desnudo caminando por su cuarto? Derek puede afirmarlo, porque no lo sabía. 

No es que se pase todos los días en esta rama, mirando como Stiles hace la tarea, como baila, como juega videojuegos… Y qué casualidad, también mirando cuando se masturba. Mucho. Pero Derek no mira. Tal vez un poco. Bueno, él mira, pero poco. No se masturba. No lo hace.

—Oh, dios. —Gime Stiles, y Derek se queda quieto, viendo como Stiles se acaricia a si mismo, pasando una mano por su cuerpo mientras con la otra acaricia su miembro. Derek no está babeando por la piel pálida, los lunares y esos deliciosos. No lo está porque no es un acosador. 

Derek está enamorado y tiene fobia social.

Es algo normal. Quiere hablar con Stiles, pero no puede hablar con gente que no es de su familia, y ni si quiera puede ir a terapia, por lo que sus días se basan en mirar a Stiles e imaginarse que es él el que causa esos deliciosos gemidos. El lobo ignora su erección, no va a tocarse con la deliciosa visión de Stiles masturbándose. Nunca lo ha hecho. Bueno, dos veces. Tal vez cuatro. Puede que alguna más.

Derek rompe la rama cuando Stiles alcanza el orgasmo con un gritito adorable, y el lobo se queda mirando como su humano jadea y se levanta para irse al baño. Es la hora de su ducha, no es que Derek se sepa el horario de Stiles.

Perdido en sus pensamientos, no nota su móvil vibrando, y cuando consigue sacarlo de sus pantalones ajustados, jadea al caerse al suelo desde lo alto de la rama. Jadea y corre hacia el bosque, ya que momentos después Stiles se asoma por la ventana, con gotas cayendo por su piel y… Oh, hola mini Derek.

—¿Qué pasa, mamá? —Pregunta Derek más centrado en Stiles que en lo que sea que su madre quiera hasta que escucha una risa. Rueda los ojos y sabe lo que va a pasar.

—Derek, cariño. Ven al coche. —Dice Talía, y Derek va hacia el coche de su madre esperando por él cerca de la casa de Stiles. Finge no ver a sus hermanas riéndose de él, o a su madre luchando por no reírse también de él. —Oh, cachorro. ¿Dolió cuando te caíste del árbol?

—No. —Dice Derek cruzándose de brazos y mirando fijamente por la ventana. Ignora las risas de Laura y de Cora, y se concentra en el corazón de Stiles hasta que no puede escucharlo más.

—Derek, tienes que hablar con Stiles, no acosarlo. —Dice su madre, y Derek lucha por no rodar los ojos a su Alpha. —Sé que es difícil para ti, pero cariño, sabes que ese niño es tu alma gemela desde hace años, creo que es considerado de la familia, ¿por qué no intentas hablar con él?

—Ya lo intenté. —Murmura Derek, y sus hermanas vuelven a reírse de él. Todo el instituto aún recuerda como Derek se cayó al cubo de basura cuando Stiles le dio las gracias por haberle ayudado a recoger unos libros que se le habían caído.

—Oh, cachorro. —Murmura Talia en simpatía, y siguen conduciendo unos minutos en silencio hasta que la Alpha hace un ruido y sonríe a su hijo. —Qué pena que lo haya invitado a cenar para darle las gracias por las clases que le dio a Cora.

Derek piensa en cuanto dolerá si se tira con el coche en marcha y huye del país. No puede simplemente sentarse durante una hora viendo a Stiles comer. Puede hacerlo, pero escondido en su árbol. 

Su madre lo odia.

—¿Por qué has hecho eso? —Murmura Derek avergonzado, y Laura se ríe de él. Su hermana también lo odia.

—Porque estoy preocupada por ti, cachorro. —Dice su madre. —Además, no voy a perder esa maldita apuesta frente a tu tío Peter. Diablos que lo haré. Así que esta noche vas a hablar con Stiles sin hacer el ridículo y mamá te dará parte de sus ganancias.

Definitivamente su familia lo odia.

Al llegar a casa, sube a su cuarto y se queda mirando las fotos que tiene colgadas en su pared. La mayoría son de Stiles. Stiles sonriendo, Stiles bebiendo café, Stiles dormido sobre su ordenador, Stiles. Solo Stiles.

No es su culpa, es su lobo el loco acechador.

—Si, yo escondería eso. —Murmura su tío desde el pasillo, bebiendo un poco de su estúpido té. Derek le cierra la puerta en la cara y escucha a su tío añadir: —También deberías esconder tu Stiles de tela.

Derek jadea porque no tiene privacidad. Pero su tío tiene razón, por lo que esconde toda la ropa que ha robado a Stiles y que su familia ha apodado “Stiles de tela” debajo de la cama y baja las escaleras al escuchar el jeep de su humano.

—Oh, dios. Oh, dios. Oh, dios. —Murmura Derek y se esconde tras su familia, pero como todos lo odian, lo empujan hacia la puerta para que sea él quien la abra cuando el timbre suena. Por lo que, con la mano temblando, abre la puerta y se queda quieto mirando a un Stiles sonriente y tímido en la puerta de su casa. —Derek, soy hola.

—Uh. —Dice Stiles con una cara extraña, y luego Derek escucha a su familia riéndose de él. Derek gime internamente y lucha por su necesidad de salir corriendo hacia el bosque. Pero para su sorpresa, Stiles no parece querer reírse de él, porque su sonrisa aparece. —Encantado, Derek. 

Derek gime al escuchar a Stiles decir su nombre, y se queda quieto mirando los brillantes ojos de Stiles. Es tan hermoso. ¿Por qué es tan hermoso? Debería ser ilegal ser tan perfecto.

—Yo diría que genética. Y no es ilegal, sino, mi papá me habría detenido. —Dice Stiles entre divertido y tímido. Y si, Derek ha dicho eso en voz alta. 

—Derek, ¿vas a dejar pasar a Stiles? —Pregunta Laura, y Derek se aparta tan rápido que acaba tropezando con la alfombra y cayendo de culo. Su familia se ríe de él, pero Stiles parece genuinamente preocupado cuando se arrodilla y lo ayuda a levantarse.

—¿Estás bien? —Pregunta Stiles, y Derek asiente rápidamente. El humano sonríe y luego saluda al resto de la familia, yendo después al salón para comer. 

La cena es rara. Y todo es culpa de la familia de Derek.

No paran de hacer comentarios sobre el acecho de Derek, y el lobo se quiere morir de lo adorable que es Stiles confundido por no entender las bromas hasta que Peter, porque por su puesto que es Peter, lo jode todo.

—Y dime, Stiles, ¿no sueles sentirte observado? —Pregunta Peter mientras pincha un trozo de patata y sonríe de lado. —He oído que algunos lobos suelen acechar a sus presas antes de comérselas.

Stiles mira fijamente su plato, y luego mira a Derek, inclinando y susurrando como si su familia no tuviera oído sobrenatural o mejorado. —¿Tu familia sabe que me observas desde el árbol de mi patio?

—¡Oh, dios! ¿Lo sabías? —Exclama Laura entre risas y mira a su hermano pequeño con un brillo maligno brillando en sus ojos verdes.

—Si. Pero sé que Derek tiene problemas con fobia social y no quería decirle nada. Solo estaba esperando a que quisiera hablar conmigo. —Dice Stiles encogiéndose de hombros, luego le lanza un beso a Derek y este se ahoga con su refresco, queriendo asaltar esos labios. —¿Cuándo vas a invitarme a salir?

—Uh… 

—Creo que primero va a tener que poder formar frases completas para hablar contigo, cielo. Así que ten paciencia con mi cachorro. —Murmura Talía y Derek sabe que es cierto. Su madre y su familia lo odia.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> POV STILES

Stiles está aparcando el jeep frente a la mansión Hale cuando resopla y finge que no se da cuenta de que está siendo observado. Ha sido observado desde hace más de dos años, y siempre ha sabido quien ha sido.

—Hola, Stiles. Cora ya te está esperando en el salón, gracias por darle clases. —Dice Talia y Stiles sonríe amablemente mientras la sigue hacia donde Cora está a punto de comerse su libro de historia. Se siente a su lado y se arma de paciencia antes de comenzar a darle clase sobre todas las asignaturas donde más flaquea, pero es un poco molesto cuando su vista se desvía hacia la ventana y se ríe levemente.

Stiles no sabe de qué se ríe hasta que también lo ve. Derek Hale está escondido tras un árbol, mirándolo fijamente. Trata de fingir que no lo ha visto, y sigue dando clases a Cora hasta que no puede más con la salvaje Hale. Recoge sus cosas y cuando se va a marchar, Talia trata de darle dinero.

—No hace falta, no doy clases a Cora por el dinero, solo lo hago porqué sé que la cuesta un poco, pero con paciencia todo se puede. —Dice Stiles y se coloca mejor la mochila. Talia sonríe y luego lo acompaña hasta el coche.

—Me gustaría que vinieras a cenar mañana, una forma de agradecerte que las notas de Cora hayan subido tanto en tan poco tiempo. —Dice Talia, y Stiles asiente antes de despedirse y marcharse hacia su casa. Si siente que está siendo seguido, bueno, ya se ha acostumbrado a esa sensación.

Al llegar a casa, se prepara un poco de cena y luego sube a su cuarto, poniéndose una serie en el ordenador para tener algo de ruido de fondo mientras cena y ordena su cuarto. A veces quiere reírse por la forma tan poco sutil que tiene Derek Hale de observarlo. Es el Stalker más torpe que alguna vez haya visto, incluso se aguanta las ganas de saludarle, solo porque sabe de su fobia social, sabe que hablará con él cuando pueda, no quiere que se siente mal.

Al terminar, se tumba en su cama y cierra los ojos, comenzando a acariciar su piel, notando como se calienta y como se endurece solo por sentir la mirada del chico del cual lleva años enamorado sobre él.

No tiene problemas en tocarse mientras Derek lo mira, sabe que cuando Derek pueda, podrá hablar con él, podrá salir con él, podrá acostarse con él. Gime el nombre de Derek y luego viene en su ropa interior, haciéndole poner una mueca incómoda, se va a duchar, y hace un espectáculo poniéndose el pijama para Derek, intentando no reírse mientras mueve las caderas.

\- - - - - -

Stiles está nervioso mientras vuelve a la mansión Hale, yendo a la cena donde podrá hablar con Derek, aunque no sabe si él podrá ser capaz de hablar con él, pues cada vez que en el instituto intentaba hablar con él, Derek salía corriendo o se tropezaba. La puerta se abre, y Stiles sonríe al ver a Derek con una carita de asustado bastante adorable.

—Derek, soy hola. —Dice Derek, y Stiles intenta no reírse de él, puede ser malo para él y su fobia, y no quiere que Derek se sienta peor.

—Uh. —Dice Stiles, porque presentarse a Derek es raro, lo conoce desde hace bastante tiempo, y lleva enamorado de él casi tres años. —Encantado, Derek. 

—Es tan hermoso. ¿Por qué es tan hermoso? Debería ser ilegal ser tan perfecto. —Murmura Derek, y Stiles sonríe de nuevo y más ampliamente al darse cuenta de que lo ha dicho en alto y sin darse cuenta.

—Yo diría que genética. Y no es ilegal, sino, mi papá me habría detenido.

—Derek, ¿vas a dejar pasar a Stiles? —Pregunta Laura, y Derek se aparta tan rápido que acaba tropezando con la alfombra y cayendo de culo. Todos los Hale se ríen de la torpeza de Derek, y Stiles frunce el ceño, sabiendo que eso no puede ser bueno para él, se arrodilla y lo ayuda a levantarse.

—¿Estás bien? —Pregunta Stiles, y Derek asiente rápidamente, viéndose bastante adorable si Stiles tiene algo que decir, pero sabiamente se queda callado mientras van hacia el salón donde la cena ya está preparada para todos. 

La cena es muy, pero que muy divertida. La familia de Derek no para de murmurar cosas sobre el acoso de Derek, y el pobre solo se queda callado mientras sus orejas se tornan rojas por la vergüenza.

Y luego, el segundo favorito Hale de Stiles, hace uno de los mejores comentarios de la noche, y Stiles usa toda su fuerza de voluntad para no reírse.

—Y dime, Stiles, ¿no sueles sentirte observado? —Pregunta Peter mientras pincha un trozo de patata. —He oído que algunos lobos suelen acechar a sus presas antes de comérselas.

Stiles mira fijamente su plato, aguantando la risa pero al ver la cara de pánico de Derek, se inclina y susurra: —¿Tu familia sabe que me observas desde el árbol de mi patio?

—¡Oh, dios! ¿Lo sabías? —Exclama Laura entre risas y mira a su hermano pequeño con un brillo maligno brillando en sus ojos verdes. Stiles sonríe de forma avergonzada porque todos lo han escuchado.

—Si. Pero sé que Derek tiene problemas con fobia social y no quería decirle nada. Solo estaba esperando a que quisiera hablar conmigo. —Dice Stiles encogiéndose de hombros, luego le lanza un beso a Derek sin poder contenerse, el pobre se atraganta con su refresco. —¿Cuándo vas a invitarme a salir?

—Uh… 

—Creo que primero va a tener que poder formar frases completas para hablar contigo, cielo. Así que ten paciencia con mi cachorro. —Murmura Talía, y Stiles sonríe, porque si supiera la paciencia que Stiles tiene, se ganaría el nombre de santo por esperar comerse a su delicioso Derek.


	3. Chapter 3

Tras la desastrosa cena con su familia y Stiles, Derek no espera que el humano quiera hablar con él de nuevo o tan si quiera acercarse a él y a su loca familia, pero se sorprende cuando al llegar al día siguiente al instituto, Stiles está esperando en su taquilla, abrazando un par de libros y mordiéndose el labio con nerviosismo hasta que lo ve llegar.

El lobo frunce el ceño confuso, ya que los viernes, Stiles tiene francés al otro lado del instituto hasta las diez, y no debería estar aquí o llegará tarde para dejar su libro de matemáticas y algebra en la taquilla como hace todos los viernes.

—¡Buenos días, Derek! —Exclama Stiles, y todo el mundo se gira para verlos interactuar, ya que Derek no tiene amigos y nunca habla con nadie, prefiriendo alejarse de todos, todo lo contrario a Stiles, que forma parte del grupo de amigos de Lydia y Jackson, los más populares del instituto.

—Hola. —Murmura Derek tratando de no salir corriendo, ya que tiene pánico a que la gente se lo quede mirando tanto tiempo. Stiles sonríe cálidamente y le da la mano para caminar juntos hacia la clase de Derek.

—¿Cómo has amanecido, Der? —Pregunta Stiles, y Derek asiente sin saber qué más decir. Stiles se ríe y mantiene él solo la conversación, ya que ha estado leyendo e investigando a fondo sobre la fobia social para ayudar a Derek. —Hasta el almuerzo no te vuelvo a ver, pero eso ya lo sabes, así que te espero y comemos juntos.

Derek asiente, sintiendo sus orejas volviéndose rojas de la vergüenza cuando Stiles lo besa en la mejilla y sale corriendo hacia su clase. El lobo se queda unos momentos quieto en la puerta de su clase antes de entrar y dirigirse hacia su habitual asiento en la última fila.

El lobo siente a todo el mundo mirándolo, ya que seguramente recuerdan cómo, la última vez que habló con Stiles acabó tropezándose y cayéndose dentro de un cubo de basura. En cambio, hoy han ido caminando por el pasillo.

De la mano.

Stiles le ha tocado.

Stiles ha besado su mejilla.

Derek acaba de vivir el mejor día de su vida y sólo son las nueve de la mañana.


	4. Chapter 4

Derek no se ha escondido en los baños, simplemente ha entrado y se ha quedado dentro intimidando a la gente que se lo queda mirando más de dos segundos. No tiene la culpa que su aspecto y su tamaño echen para atrás a la gente. También tiene que ver con que suele ignorarlos lo mismo que lo ignoran a él. Pero hoy, como han visto a Stiles de la mano con él, la gente piensa que puede acercarse y preguntarle si salen juntos.

Derek gruñe porque no sale con Stiles, solo son amigos.

—¡Derek! —Exclama Stiles, y Derek no tiene el tiempo de esconderse en un cubículo antes de que Stiles aparezca frente a él. —Pensé que íbamos a comer juntos, ¿por qué no estás en la cafetería?

Porque no quiero comer con tus amigos, piensa Derek. En cambio, se encoge de hombros y trata de no sonrojarse cuando Stiles le da la mano y tira de él fuera del baño. Derek escucha el corazón de Stiles y se concentra en eso para no salir corriendo cuando entran en la cafetería.

Todo el mundo los está mirando, y Derek puede oír todo lo que murmuran sobre ellos, las buenas y malas cosas, haciendo que el lobo quiera cortar gargantas por los comentarios homófobos que escucha desde la esquina de la cafetería.

—Vamos, Der, he comprado comida para ambos. —Sonríe Stiles, y Derek se queda confundido cuando ve que Stiles pasa de largo a sus amigos, saludándolos con la mano antes de ir a una mesa de las pequeñas para sentarse juntos. Y solos. Juntos y solos. —He comprado un montón de comida porque no sé lo que te gusta. Básicamente, lo único que sé que te gusta soy yo.

Derek se sonroja y se sienta en silencio, Stiles se ríe y se sienta justo frente a él, sonriéndole cálidamente. Derek sonríe tentativamente, pero su sonrisa se borra cuando se da cuenta de que los amigos de Stiles los están mirando fijamente.

—Entonces, ¿mi papá nunca te ha atrapado en el árbol? —Pregunta Stiles casualmente, y Derek se atraganta con un trozo de pizza. Stiles siempre ha sido muy directo, y eso no va a cambiar ahora que habla con Derek. —Porque yo lo sé desde hace tiempo, pero nunca te he dicho nada porque, bueno, tú también me gustas.

Derek mira fijamente a Stiles y observa con asombro el sonrojo en las mejillas de Stiles.

—¿Por qué? —Pregunta Derek sin poder contenerse, y Stiles enarca una ceja confuso porque no sabe a qué se refiere Derek.

—¿Por qué, que? —Pregunta Stiles antes de morder su taco, y Derek pierde el hilo durante unos momentos viendo el largo cuello de Stiles y sus labios, y su piel, y su… —¿Derek?

—¿Por qué te gusto? —Pregunta Derek, y Stiles se queda quieto mirándolo fijamente. Derek carraspea y se come la pizza de golpe. —Es solo… Eres increíble, tienes amigos, todos te quieren, eres inteligente, hermoso y yo soy yo.

—Oh, Der, no he entendido nada de lo que has dicho, traga antes de hablar, por favor. —Dice Stiles sin querer ser grosero, poniendo su mano sobre la de Derek, pero este aparta suavemente su mano de la de Stiles.

Derek suspira antes de levantarse y salir corriendo de la cafetería. No puede hacer eso. Derek no es nada comparado con Stiles, él se merece alguien mejor, alguien sin problemas alguien que no tenga problemas para hablar o relacionarse con la gente ajena a su familia.

—¡Derek! —Exclama Stiles, y Derek lo ve corriendo detrás de él, Derek corre y sale del instituto por el campo de lacrosse, corriendo hacia los bosques. Escucha a Stiles corriendo aún tras él, por lo que fuerza su cambio a beta y sale corriendo a máxima velocidad.

Stiles jadea al entrar en el bosque que rodea el instituto, llama a Derek a gritos, esperando verlo, pero tras una hora por el bosque, Stiles se da por vencido, frotando sus manos en busca de algo de calor. Escucha un ruido y mira por todos los lados.

—¿Derek? —Pregunta Stiles castañeando los dientes del frío. El ruido se amplía y un gruñido furioso se une al ruido, y Stiles se queda quieto antes de darse la vuelta y correr hacia la escuela.

Stiles acaba de recordar algo importante, nunca huir de un depredador.


	5. Chapter 5

Stiles siente que sus pulmones arden, y que lo que está persiguiéndolo está jugando con él. El frío ahora está olvidado, solamente centrado en huir de una muerta en garras de un animal que lo quiere como cena. De un momento a otro, es tirado al suelo y grita al ver un humanoide sobre él, tiene la cara peluda, grandes colmillos y ojos dorados que le ponen la piel de gallina.

—Por favor no me mates, por favor. —Dice Stiles, y sin avergonzarse comienza a llorar porque no va a sobrevivir y lo sabe. De un momento a otro, el enorme cuerpo que está sobre él es arrancado con fuerza y Stiles jadea sorprendido al ver que Derek está peleando contra la cosa teniendo un aspecto parecido.

Stiles se aleja arrastrándose por el suelo del bosque y se choca contra un árbol, quedándose quieto mientras observa cómo Derek pelea contra la cosa como si no fuera nada. Y para mayor sorpresa de Stiles, unos momentos después aparecen Talia y Peter, peleando de la misma forma que Derek hasta que cortan la garganta de la cosa.

—Stiles. —Dice Talia y se acerca al humano, pero Stiles hace un ruido que se puede interpretar como histeria y Talia se queda quieta, mirando como Peter se encarga del cuerpo del Omega que se coló en su territorio. —No pasa nada, no vamos a hacerte daño, te lo prometo. Soy la Alpha de la manada de hombres lobo. Mi familia es mi manada, Derek es un hombre lobo.

—¿Hombres lobo? —Pregunta Stiles aún medio histérico, y Talia asiente, sonriendo de forma tentativa, como si fuera un animal herido y asustadizo. Stiles suspira y centra su mirada en Derek, en cómo se ha cerrado en si mismo, lo que Stiles odia con toda su alma y trabajando para que Derek tenga confianza en si mismo y se abra aún más con él y con los demás.

Stiles suspira y se levanta lentamente del suelo frío del bosque, y camina de forma lenta hacia Derek, ignorando a Talia para abrazar con cuidado a Derek, pareciendo que abraza una estatua durante un minuto entero antes de que Derek lo abrace de forma tentativa.

—Seguimos siendo amigos, ¿verdad, Derek? —Pregunta Stiles contra la camiseta negra del lobo, y lo siente asentir mientras introduce su nariz en el cabello de punta de Stiles. —Bien, y me gustaría saber porqué huiste antes de nuestra conversación, pero ahora me gustaría salir de aquí y que me cuentes más de los hombres lobo.

Derek se separa un poco de Stiles y se lo queda mirando fijamente, mirando cada lunar, pensando en los que no están a la vista pero que sabe a la perfección donde está por haberlo estado mirando siempre en su cuarto.

—¿No me tienes miedo? —Pregunta Derek en voz tan baja, que a Stiles le cuesta un poco escucharlo al principio, por lo que Derek repite la pregunta un poco más alto, ignorando la sonrisa de su madre al ver a Stiles abrazándolo.

—No, Derek. No te tengo miedo. —Dice Stiles y luego, de forma tentativa, se pone de puntillas y besa la mejilla de Derek antes de alejarse un paso y agarrarle de la mano. —Ahora, ¿me llevas hasta mi coche?


	6. Chapter 6

Stiles está nervioso mientras conduce al instituto. La noche anterior descubrió sobre los hombres lobo, y cuando Derek lo acompañó al coche, lo abrazó durante un minuto entero antes de volver al bosque con su madre.

Ese abrazo dejó un mal sabor de boca a Stiles.

Stiles se ha sentido extraño desde ese abrazo, ¿la razón? Era como un abrazo que dabas a alguien que se iba a ir de viaje durante mucho tiempo y que finalmente decidía no volver. Ese abrazo parecía una despedida. Otra razón, ha sido el hecho de que Stiles estuvo enviando mensajes a Derek toda la noche, pero ninguna respuesta ha llegado a su móvil, y sinceramente eso le preocupa.

Al aparcar, Stiles busca de forma desesperada el coche de Derek en el aparcamiento sin ver ninguna pintura negra brillante perteneciente a un Camaro. El pecho de Stiles se aprieta al darse cuenta de algo.

Stiles ha forzado tanto a Derek que no ha tenido consideración con él o su fobia social. Prácticamente lo ha obligado al contacto físico, a hacer cosas que le incomodaban y que seguramente odiaba sólo porque le gusta Stiles.

El humano se siente fatal, sólo quería que Derek se abriera con él. Sabe que lo ha estado espiando durante meses, sabe que Derek solo se abre con su familia, y aquí está Stiles, que nunca escucha estropeando cualquier oportunidad para ayudar a Derek y sólo porque está tan enamorado que él que solo quería pasar tiempo a su lado.

—¿Stiles? —Scott pregunta tras golpear el cristal del Jeep. Stiles salta asustado, y Scott parece confundido unos segundos al ver a su mejor amigo llorar antes de abrir la puerta del coche y abrazarlo con fuerza. —Hey, ¿qué te pasa?

Stiles solo lo abraza con más fuerza y sigue llorando contra la camiseta de Scott durante quince minutos antes de conseguir controlar los sollozos lo suficiente para apartar con cuidado a Scott y cerrar la puerta del Jeep y conducir fuera del aparcamiento. Scott grita detrás del Jeep confundido, pero Stiles solo hace un gesto y sigue conduciendo.

Scott suspira y se encoge de hombros. Así es su amigo y lo quiere tal y cómo es. Por lo que solo le envía un mensaje para que luego puedan hablar seriamente de lo que le ocurre, y se va en busca de Allison para ir a su primera clase.

Stiles, ya lleva medio camino hecho hacia la mansión Hale, y no duda en aparcar como puede y correr hacia el interior. Ignora a quien sea que empuja y grita una disculpa por haberle hecho derramar su café sobre una camiseta con cuello en pico.

El humano entra en el cuarto de Derek y grita que pare, pero el lobo ya ha saltado por la ventana y se ha adentrado en el bosque.

—¡Me voy a quedar aquí hasta que vuelvas! —Grita Stiles hacia la ventana abierta. Está triste, enfadado y devastado, no tiene nada más que hacer que esperar a que Derek vuelva y hablar con él sobre esto extraño que tienen.

Stiles necesita saber si Derek quiere su ayuda. Stiles necesita saber que no está siendo un entrometido.


	7. Chapter 7

Stiles está dormido cuando siente que unos brazos lo levantan del suelo donde estaba durmiendo. El humano gime y se acurruca contra la fuente de calor que siente, gimiendo de nuevo, y esta vez de descontento, cuando lo tumban en algo más cómodo, pero perdiendo esa fuente de calor.

La mano de Stiles se aferra a la tela que tiene más cerca de la fuente de calor y evita que se aleje de él. Un suspiro resuena y Stiles abre los ojos, viendo como Derek, manchado de tierra y barro tiene una cara de incomodidad, queriendo alejarse de Stiles.

El humano se sienta y ve que está en la cama de Derek, dejando que el lobo se aleje unos pasos de él. —Saliste corriendo. Llevo esperándote cuatro horas. Derek hace un ruido que puede interpretarse de todas las formas posibles, y se rasca el brazo de forma incómoda. Stiles no quiere estar dolido pero, auch, le duele mucho la actitud de Derek.

—Siento haberte querido forzar a hacer cosas que no quieres, y de verdad que lamento que hayas tenido que huir de tu propia casa. —Dice Stiles levantándose de la cama y abrazándose a sí mismo mientras Derek no puede mirarle a la cara. —Pensé que podríamos tener algo. Juntos. Como los dos, pero no quiero obligarte a nada. Si quieres seguir así, entonces me alegro por ti y espero que seas feliz.

Stiles se traga las lágrimas y se pone de puntillas antes de besar la mejilla de Derek, luego se da la vuelta y sale de la habitación del lobo, mirando como Derek sigue mirando el suelo con los puños apretados, casi blancos de la fuerza que está haciendo.

—Siento haber irrumpido así, señora Hale. —Murmura Stiles en la entrada y sonríe levemente aunque su sonrisa nunca llega a sus ojos. Talia suspira y besa su frente, pensando en lo terco que es su hijo y en el daño innecesario que está sintiendo.

—Eres siempre bienvenido a venir cuando quieras. —Dice Talia y acompaña a Stiles a su Jeep. —Sobre todo cuando tiras cafés en mi hermano.

Stiles resopla de forma acuosa a su pesar y se despide de los demás Hale que están mirándolo de forma triste desde la entrada. El humano sube en el Jeep y conduce hacia su casa.

Si esto fuese una estúpida película romántica, Derek correría detrás de él gritando porque se pare, o estaría en su casa con un ramo de flores o una caja de chocolates. Pero este es el asqueroso y deprimente mundo real, y aunque Stiles siempre es positivo y alegre, no puede evitar agarrar su manta y esconderse del mundo sobre la cama de su papá mientras llora por su corazón roto.

Algunas horas después, cuando sabe que el colegio ha terminado, la cama de su papá acaba lleno de Scott, Allison, Lydia, Jackson, Isaac, Erica, Danny y Boyd abrazándolo mientras lo consuelan.


	8. Chapter 8

Derek está sentado en las gradas del campo de lacrosse comiéndose su sándwich pese al frío que hace. Lleva un mes comiendo aquí, prefiere hacerlo a sentir, oler y ver el dolor que ha causado en Stiles. Pero el lobo sabe que es mejor para Stiles alejarse de alguien tan roto y con tantos problemas como él. Bueno, el lobo no, ya que en su interior está clamando furioso por que vaya en busca de su compañero y lo recupere.

Cuando siente eso, Derek solo sube el volumen de la música y finge que no se siente horrible. Además, tampoco puede esperar aliados en su propia familia, pues todos le dicen siempre lo mismo: “Lo amas, te ama, sois compañeros y acepta lo que eres”. Derek no sabe como explicarles que Stiles es demasiado para alguien que no puede hablar en público, que no tiene amigos, o que es pésimo en relacionarse con los demás.

El lado bueno de haber dejado de acosar a Stiles tras recibir un disparo del Sheriff por haberlo hecho llorar, es que ha descubierto que le gusta escribir. Cada día, escribe una carta a Stiles, pero no se las manda o piensa en que las vaya a leer alguna vez, pero le sirve para aliviar momentáneamente el dolor sordo en su corazón por alejarse de su compañero.  
Un trozo de zanahoria golpea a Derek en la frente, y levanta la cabeza con el ceño fruncido para ver a Cora yendo hacia él con una sonrisa perversa que asusta al lobo. Su hermana es una salvaje y no tiene problema en demostrarlo cada vez que tiene oportunidad.

—¿Cómo está el hermano más dramático y estúpido del planeta? —Canturrea Cora sentándose junto a Derek y tratando de leer la carta que Derek está escribiendo, el lobo gruñe y guarda la carta con las demás en su carpeta negra.

—¿Qué quieres? —Pregunta Derek con su ceño fruncido, esperando a que Cora lo insulte por haber hecho daño a Stiles. Cosa que no le importa a Derek, se lo merece, sí, pero ya ha habido una gran cola de gente diciéndole que es tonto por alejar a Stiles, su madre incluida.

—Nada. Solo estoy sorprendida, no cualquier lobo es capaz de mantenerse alejado de su compañero durante un mes entero. —Dice Cora de forma indiferente, mirándose las uñas con una sonrisa. —También me sorprende que no esté celoso del nuevo novio de Stiles.

Derek está guardando el lapicero en su estuche cuando Cora dice esas últimas palabras y el útil escolar se parte en su mano, un gruñido fiero sale de su garganta sin que pueda controlarlo y mete sus cosas en su mochila sin importarle si se arrugan antes de correr hacia la cafetería, el lobo al mando sin importar cuánto Derek intente controlarse.

El lobo ve a un chico rodear los hombros de Stiles y sin pensarlo mucho, va hacia su compañero.

Derek no lo piensa mucho mientras se para frente a Stiles, se arrodilla y coloca al humano sobre un hombro antes de salir de la cafetería con todo el mundo hablando de ello. Lo que Derek no espera es que el chico que estaba con Stiles los siga y deje brillar sus ojos en dorado.

—Suelta a Stiles ahora. —Gruñe el idiota, y Derek no tiene problema en devolverle el gruñido y dejar brillar sus ojos también. El chico da un paso atrás de forma inconsciente, pero luego se recupera y empuja a Derek.

Derek parpadea porque ese blandengue lo ha empujado. Con Stiles sobre tu hombro.

—Este humano es mío. Mi compañero. —Gruñe Derek y su ceño se acentúa. —Mío. ¿Entiendes la palabra?

Stiles jadea desde su hombro e intenta bajar, pero Derek lo ignora hasta que el chico se marcha al interior del edificio mandándole una mirada sucia y que le hace saber que esto no ha acabado. Entonces, Derek deja que Stiles vuelva al suelo, lo que no espera es que la torpeza natural haga que se caiga hacia atrás.

—¡Maldito idiota! —Exclama Stiles levantándose del suelo y golpeando a Derek en el pecho con sus puños varias veces hasta que Derek jadea al verlo llorar. —¡No quieres estar conmigo pero no quieres que esté con nadie más! A pesar de lo que la gente piensa, no soy un idiota, entiendo la indirecta de que no quieres tener nada que ver conmigo, y cuando estoy empezando algo con Theo apareces de nuevo. ¿Es que te gusta verme mal?

Derek hace un ruido triste y baja la cabeza. No puede decirle que fue solo su lobo el que no soportaba ver a Stiles con otra persona pese a lo mucho que sabe que no se merece a Stiles, sabe que es un egoísta.

—Te amo, mucho. Nunca he pensado en ser digno de ti, pero saber que puedes salir con otra persona me mata. Por favor, perdóname. —Suplica Derek. Stiles suspira y se cruza de brazos, aún llorando por culpa del lobo.

—No puedo perdonarte, lo siento. —Murmura Stiles y se da la vuelta para volver a la cafetería, dejando a Derek detrás de él. Pero Derek no va a rendirse tras un mes lejos de Stiles.

—¡Espera! —Exclama Derek y saca de su mochila la carpeta negra que contiene las cartas que le ha escrito a Stiles desde que se comportó como un idiota cobarde. —Son treinta cartas que te he escrito desde ese día. Léelas.

Stiles asiente y abraza la carpeta antes de darse la vuelta y entrar en la cafetería, escuchando un suspiro.

Derek echa de menos los besos en la mejilla que Stiles le daba al despedirse.


	9. Chapter 9

Stiles se sienta en la mesa de la cafetería junto a sus amigos, sigue abrazando la carpeta que Derek le ha dado sin saber muy bien qué esperar de todo esto.

No entiende la situación, Derek ha estado ignorándolo por un mes, sin querer estar cerca, y cuando un mes atrás fue a su casa y le pidió algo, Derek simplemente se quedó en silencio. 

Stiles quiere pensar que es su fobia, pero sabe que Derek tiene un problema mucho más serio, y es su baja autoestima.

El humano solo quiere destrozar a quien haya hecho que Derek se esté cuestionando todo el tiempo si es lo suficientemente bueno.

—¿Qué es eso? —Pregunta Scott, mirando con curiosidad la carpeta negra que su mejor amigo agarra con fuerza, Stiles se encoge de hombros y se niega a responder. No sabe por qué, pero siente que esto debería ser solo de él y de Derek, sin que nadie más sepa de esto.

—Creo que no me encuentro bien, me iré a casa. —Dice Stiles, desesperado por tener un tiempo a solas después del momento tan tenso que acaba de vivir con Derek. Además, así podrá leer bien todo lo que Derek ha escrito para él. —Os mando un mensaje más tarde.

Sus amigos se despiden de él con miradas preocupadas en el rostro, pero lo dejan marchar sabiendo que si Stiles necesita apoyo, solo tiene que pedirlo. Pero cuando Stiles sale de la cafetería, Theo agarra su brazo e impide que siga caminando.

—¿A dónde vas? —Pregunta Theo, pero Stiles frunce el ceño al darse cuenta de que ha sonado a una exigencia más que a una pregunta. Theo parece darse cuenta y afloja su agarra en Stiles. —Estoy preocupado por ti, ese chico claramente está loco.

—No está loco. No hables así de Derek. —Dice Stiles y se suelta del agarre de Theo, luego se da la vuelva y sigue caminando hacia su jeep, sube y hace su camino a casa con la carpeta sobre su regazo, viéndose tentado a leer algo en los semáforos en rojo.

Al llegar a casa, se sienta en su cama y finalmente saca de la carpeta las hojas escritas por Derek con reverencia, sin querer arrugar ninguna. Parecen estar en orden, ya que en la esquina sale la fecha en la que fue escrita.

Stiles jadea al ver que la primera es de ese día, un mes atrás, cuando fue a casa de Derek para hablar con él. Lo que le sorprende, son manchas en el papel, manchas de lágrimas. Derek lloró cuando escribió esto.

<< Te acabas de marchar de mi casa, he querido seguirte y decirte que eres mi compañero, que te amo, pero sé que es lo mejor. Te merece más que un hombre lobo deprimido, con fobia y que no sabe hablar con gente fuera de su familia. >>

<< Si te hubiera seguido, ¿qué te habría dicho? Nada, porque no se me dan bien las palabras. Son cadenas pesadas que me hunden en el fondo de mi mente y que me impiden decirte como me encanta que me ayudes, como me siento especial cuando te pones de puntillas y me das un beso en la mejilla. Me encantan tus besos en la mejilla. >>

<< Aunque no te merezca, voy a protegerte con mi corazón por el resto de mi vida, por favor, no estés triste por alguien como yo. >>

Stiles lee las casi treinta cartas que Derek ha escrito para él, y son realmente hermosas y tristes. El humano piensa que Derek no puede ser capaz de hablar en público, ¿pero a través del papel? A través del papel es simplemente increíble.

—Me ama. Me ama. Oh, dios mío. —Jadea Stiles, antes en el instituto no lo dijo solo porque le daba lástima Stiles, lo ama de verdad. Stiles suelta un grito y sale corriendo de la cama, pero se tropieza y cae de rodillas en el suelo.

Stiles suspira y respira hondo, se levanta y guarda todo en la carpeta de Derek —que ahora es suya porque Derek no va a tenerla de vuelta—, y lo guarda en su escritorio con cuidado de no dañarlo, luego sale corriendo a su Jeep y conduce en dirección a la mansión Hale.

Tiene que hablar con Derek.


	10. Chapter 10

Stiles conduce como un loco por Beacon Hills en dirección a la casa de Derek, y sabe que solo se ha salvado de un par de multas solo porque es el hijo del Sheriff, pero ahora mismo solo quiere besar esa carita de lobo agrio y decirle que lo ama y que es lo mejor que pueda tener cualquier persona en el mundo.

Va a decirle que matará a quien le diga que no es suficiente.

Y lo trepará como un maldito árbol también.

Primero debe decirle que lo ama. Es lo importante. Eso si no huye por la ventana. De nuevo.

Stiles aparca al lado del coche de Peter y suspira al saber que tendrán audiencia para esta conversación. Llega a los escalones del porche, y la puerta se abre antes de tocar por Derek, que parece sorprendido por ver a Stiles tan pronto.

Derek baja las escaleras y se queda a unos pasos alejado de Stiles, como si pensase que Stiles se va a alejar de él si se acerca. Todo lo contrario, Stiles sigue queriendo treparlo como un árbol, luego envolverlo en mantas suaves y esconderlo del cruel mundo en el que viven.

Stiles se rasca la nuca y finge no ver a Peter tras la cortina de la ventana del salón, bebiendo té y grabando todo con un móvil. El humano abre la boca para decirle que tienen que hablar, que tienen que arreglar las cosas, pero lo que sale de su boca no suena así. Para nada.

—Derek eres un idiota, pero por pensar que no eres importante o no vales la pena. Cualquier persona tendría la suerte de tenerte, y yo soy el afortunado que tiene el corazón de un hombre tan bueno, fuerte, inteligente, y que encima escribe las cartas más hermosas del mundo. —Dice Stiles y puede ver como el lobo se sonroja y baja la mirada. Stiles jadea porque Derek es simplemente perfecto, y salta a sus brazos, lo abraza con fuerza y susurra: —Te amo, sé que me amas. No me importa lo demás. No me vuelvas a alejar, ¿vale?

—Vale. —Murmura Derek sin más, pero Stiles ha leído las cartas, sabe lo que ese vale significa viniendo de Derek. Ese vale significa que no va a alejarse de él, que lo ama, que va a esforzarse por luchar contra sus feos pensamientos que le dicen que no es suficiente para nadie, mucho menos para su compañero. —Yo también te amo.

—Lo sé. —Dice Stiles abrazando aún más fuerte a Derek, luego ahoga una risa y levanta la cabeza para mirar los increíbles ojos de Derek. —Te acabo de citar a Han Solo.

Derek sonríe un poco más amplio, y Stiles piensa que esos dientes de conejo son lo más adorables del mundo.


	11. Chapter 11

Derek y Stiles se quedan abrazados en la entrada de la casa del lobo casi diez minutos, simplemente sintiéndose el uno al otro. Cuando sienten que algo dentro de ellos vuelve a brillar y a ser fuerte, Derek dice que es su vínculo, ambos se dan la mano y van hacia el bosque para pasear.

Y para alejarse de la cámara de Peter.

Derek parece liderar el camino, pero sin tirar de la mano de Stiles, simplemente caminando junto a él en silencio. Stiles está sumamente feliz, sintiendo como Derek lo lleva a quien sabe dónde, tampoco es que le importe mucho.

—Tengo que preguntarlo, lo leí en una de las cartas pero, ¿realmente mi padre te disparó? —Pregunta Stiles, y Derek resopla y asiente, señalando su muslo derecho.

—Creo que apuntaba a mis partes. —Dice Derek con una sonrisa. —Me atrapó viéndote desde tu ventana y me dijo que te había hecho llorar y que me merecía sufrir.

—Pero te disparó. ¿Es que sabe que eres un hombre lobo y que te ibas a curar? —Pregunta Stiles, pero por la cara de Derek, no, su padre no sabe de hombres lobo y simplemente disparó a un chico que hizo daño a su hijo. —Lo siento mucho.

Derek se encoge de hombros sin darle importancia. Se curó en menos de tres minutos.

—No pasa nada, también recibí amenazas de tus amigos, pero me lo mer-

—No termines esa frase Derek Tyler Hale. —Dice Stiles apuntando con su dedo al pecho duro, perfecto y… Al pecho de Derek. —No te mereces sufrir. Nadie se merece sufrir. ¿De acuerdo?

—De acuerdo. —Dice Derek con sus mejillas aún sonrojadas bajo la barba que se está empezando a dejar crecer. —Y para que lo sepas, no tengo segundo nombre, te lo acabas de inventar sin más.

Stiles se ríe y le guiña un ojo antes de abrazar a Derek solo porque puede. El lobo huele genial y es cálido, Stiles no puede pedir más. Derek le devuelve el abrazo con fuerza y el humano lo siente olfateando su cabello, sus orejas, su cuello y sus mejillas, resoplando del gusto.

—Hueles increíble. Mi lobo ama tu olor. —Dice Derek y luego se sonroja por lo que acaba de decir, como si no quisiera decirlo en alto. Stiles sonríe aún más ampliamente y va dando pequeños saltitos emocionados.

Un aullido resuena a través del bosque seguido de otros, y Derek gime avergonzado antes de darse la vuelta y hacer que ambos caminen de vuelta a casa.

—Siento lo que estás a punto de ver. —Murmura Derek y levanta la cabeza para aullar en respuesta al propio aullido de su madre. Stiles abre los ojos emocionado por verlo, y levanta la cabeza para imitar el aullido de Derek entre risas.


	12. Chapter 12

Al llegar a los alrededores de la mansión Hale, los ojos de Stiles se abren con sorpresa al ver a la familia de Derek al completo esperando por ellos, aullando, riéndose e incluso algunos en su forma de lobo completo corriendo detrás de los niños.

Cuando ven a la pareja llegar, Talia hace un gesto y toda la manada guarda silencio al mismo tiempo. Stiles piensa que eso es increíble.

—¡Bienvenido oficialmente a la manada Hale, Stiles! —Exclama Talia y luego aúlla, siendo seguida al instante por los demás. Stiles jadea al ver a Derek aullar de nuevo, y no debería encontrarlo caliente aullando, pero lo hace. Y mucho.

Derek está radiante, y Stiles nunca lo ha visto sonreír durante tanto tiempo ni tan seguido, y es realmente hermoso. El humano abraza a Derek por la cintura y se pone de puntitas para dejar un beso en la mejilla del lobo, cosa que hace que Derek se derrita.

—Bienvenido a la manada. —Susurra Derek contra el oído de Stiles, y suena emocionado. Stiles sonríe y luego ve a Talia llegando a él y abrazándolo con fuerza. Según lo investigado, está marcando a Stiles con su aroma.

Tras Talia, los demás vienen a dejar un poco de su aroma sobre Stiles, marcándolo correctamente como de la manada Hale, y con cada persona que marca a Stiles, la sonrisa de Derek se amplía un poco más.

—Aún me debes una camiseta nueva por la vez que tiraste mi café encima. —Dice Peter cuando es su turno de marcar a Stiles con su aroma. El humano sonríe satisfecho, pero se estremece cuando Peter pasa su mano lentamente por su mejilla.

Derek rueda los ojos y aprieta un poco más a Stiles contra su costado, impidiendo que su tío se acerque más a él, no por nada, simplemente su tío no entiende los límites y la modestia humanas.

—Mañana, aprovechando que es fin de semana, haremos una gran barbacoa para ti y para tu padre. —Dice Talia, y Stiles asiente emocionado. Este día está resultando ser el mejor de su vida. —Le contaremos todo lo sobrenatural.

Mierda.

—¿Todo? —Pregunta Stiles mordiéndose el labio. —No creo que quiera saber que Derek me acosó tantos meses desde el árbol de mi patio.

Derek carraspea incómodo mientras su familia se ríe.

—Me refería a que sois compañeros, a que somos lobos, esas cosas. —Dice Talia riéndose de su propio hijo. Stiles se relaja y luego asiente de acuerdo. Será bueno no guardar más secretos con su padre.

Stiles se queda el resto de la tarde con los Hale, reacio a volver a casa, pero su padre no siempre tiene las noches libres, y van a aprovechar para cenar juntos, por lo que se despide de Derek durante quince minutos. Unos buenos quince minutos, y se sube a su jeep sonriendo como un tonto mientras mira las marcas que ha dejado Derek con su boca.

Al llegar a su casa, sonríe al ver el coche de su padre ya aparcado en la entrada, y cuando Stiles está por abrir la puerta, alguien tapa su boca, inmoviliza su cuerpo, y se lo llevan en silencio.


	13. Chapter 13

Stiles abre los ojos y ve su cara sonriendo, cosa que le hace saltar asustado y sentarse en la cama que estaba acostado. Este cuarto está lleno de imágenes suyas, pero eso no es lo que más le asusta, hay una sección donde también hay fotos de su padre, de Scott, de todos sus amigos, y de Derek. Hay fotos de la vida de Stiles adornando estas paredes y está asustado.

—Buenos días, príncipe. —Dice Theo entrando en el cuarto con una bandeja llena de comida, la deja a los pies de la cama y se sienta al lado de Stiles, mirándolo con una sonrisa enorme y que hace que la piel de Stiles se erice por el miedo. —¿Te gusta mi colección? Te llevo observando, mucho más que ese lobo idiota que no sabe lo que hacer contigo.

Stiles está asustado.

Stiles no sabe que quiere Theo con él.

Si, pero acaba de meterse con Derek. Con su Derek. 

—Mira loco de mierda, como vuelvas a decir algo así sobre Derek cogeré un palo de ceniza de serbal cubierto con acónito y te lo meteré por el culo. —Dice Stiles, se levanta de la cama y tira la bandeja llena de comida contra la pared llena de fotografías. —¡Venga, tipo duro y secuestrado! ¿Qué vas a hacer conmigo? ¿Eh?

Theo enarca una ceja divertido y se levanta de la cama lentamente, esquiva los trozos de comida que hay por el suelo, y cuando llega frente a Stiles, su sonrisa es mucho más siniestra que antes.

Stiles abre la boca para decir algo más, pero su cara se gira por el golpe que recibe de Theo en su mejilla, luego el lobo lo agarra por el cabello y lo tira contra la cama, ruge a centímetros del rostro de Stiles y susurra:

—No juegues con mi paciencia, príncipe. No tengo problemas en hacer ver a un simple humano donde pertenece al lado de un lobo. —Dice Theo en voz baja pero funesta. Luego sonríe más cálidamente y se pone recto, va hacia la puerta y señala la comida del suelo y paredes. —No voy a traer más comida hasta que te comas esta que te traje, es tu problema que esté en el suelo.

Stiles muerde su labio y se traga un sollozo cuando la puerta se cierra suavemente y luego escucha varios cerrojos. El humano tiene que admitir que está aterrado, más que eso, está seguro que Theo no dudará en hacerle daño de nuevo.

Con un suspiro tembloroso, Stiles coloca su mano en su mejilla magullada y permite que una lágrima caiga. Luego se levanta y gime al sentir un poco de dolor en la espalada, pero lo ignora mientras busca una salida.

Tiene que haber una salida.

\- - - - -

Derek está cenando cuando el Sheriff llama una hora después de que Stiles se haya ido de la mansión. Es Talia quien responde al teléfono, pero todos con un oído desarrollado escuchan la voz del Sheriff preguntar si Stiles volverá pronto ya que la cena se está enfriando.

Derek no sabe qué responde su madre porque no duda en levantarse de un salto de la mesa y correr hacia la salida, deja que su lobo se haga cargo y olfatea el aire en busca del aroma que siempre va a reconocer.

El lobo gruñe al sentir el aroma de su compañero y sale corriendo por la carretera que conecta su guarida con la ciudad. Siente otros lobos detrás de él, pero sabe que son manada, ellos no pelearan contra él.

—¡Derek! —Exclama su Alpha, pero el lobo solo vuelve a gruñir y continúa corriendo hasta que puede ver la guarida donde vive su compañero. También ve su coche y corre hacia la puerta, gruñendo furioso cuando un humano que huele a pólvora se interpone en su camino.

—¡¿Pero qué es eso?! —Exclama el humano apuntando su arma contra Derek, el lobo gruñe y se pone en posición de ataque. Sabe que este humano es familiar de su compañero, pero está apuntándole con un arma. Le va a hacer daño. El lobo gruñe en aviso y se agacha un poco más, preparándose para atacar. Además recuerda a este humano, disparó al lobo. —¿Derek eres tú?

—¡Sheriff no dispare! —Exclama Alpha, y el lobo sonríe viscosamente, tiene a su manada para ayudar a descuartizar a este humano. —Derek, no.

El lobo está confundido, en una manada se protegen los unos a otros, este humano no es manada. Lleva un arma. Seguro que es un cazador. Los cazadores son malos. Dañan a los lobos sin causa.

—Derek, tenemos que encontrar a Stiles. —Dice Mano Izquierda de Alpha, tío Peter murmura la parte humana del lobo. —Huele el aire, ignora al humano. ¿No hueles a otro lobo que no es manada junto al olor de tu compañero?

El lobo estaba tan centrado en el peligro del humano con el arma que no se ha dado cuenta de que es cierto, en la puerta de la guarida de su compañero hay un olor de un lobo que no es manada, de un lobo que no tiene manada.

Otro lobo ha tocado a compañero.

—¿Puedes seguir el aroma? —Pregunta su futura Alpha, y el lobo gruñe molesto, por su puesto que puede encontrar el aroma de su compañero donde sea. —Bien, guía a la manada. Vamos a salvar a Stiles.

El lobo olfatea unos momentos la puerta mientras sigue mirando de forma calculadora al humano que ahora está mirando a su manada con un poco de miedo, y luego aúlla antes de iniciar la cacería contra ese otro lobo que invadió el territorio de su Alpha y se llevo a su compañero.


	14. Chapter 14

Stiles está muy asustado. Theo un psicópata, pasa de ser todo sonrisas a golpear a Stiles. El humano está escondido en el armario del cuarto, gimiendo cuando se mueve un poco y el nuevo golpe que tiene en sus costillas aprieta algo que sabe que está roto. No sabe que quiere Theo de él, tiene fotos de toda su vida, lo llama “príncipe”… y luego lo golpea y le dice que tiene que aprender su sitio para su nueva manada.

Los cerrojos de la puerta suenan, y Stiles se encoge un poco más en el armario. Sabe que no sirve de nada, que Theo lo va a escuchar, que Theo sabrá donde está rápidamente, pero se siente más seguro esperar aquí que en la cama.

—Príncipe, sal del armario. —Dice Theo, y Stiles se estremece del miedo cuando unos golpecitos suenan en la puerta del armario. —Prefiero que salgas tú solo a que tenga que hacerlo yo, creo que tú también lo prefieres, ¿no?

Stiles suspira armándose de valor y se pone de pie en el armario vacío hasta que su cabeza golpea con la barra de metal que sirve para colgar ropa. Con sus manos temblorosas lo saca de los enganches y lo blande con ambas manos como un bate, pero luego recuerda lo que le contó Derek sobre hombres lobo y su resistencia y decide un nuevo plan.

Theo frunce el ceño cuando Stiles no sale, y gruñe hastiado abriendo la puerta esperando ver a Stiles en una esquina temblando de forma patética, por eso no se espera cuando, al abrir la puerta del armario, una barra de metal se clava en su pecho.

Stiles grita al ver la sangre, pero empuja a Theo aprovechando su sorpresa, y sale corriendo fuera del cuarto, está desubicado unos segundos antes de ver las escaleras y correr hacia ellas, jadea al ver a Theo riéndose de él mientras rompe la barra de metal por la mitad y su herida va curándose conforme va andando.

—Oh, mierda. —Gime Stiles y baja corriendo las escaleras hacia la puerta, escucha a Theo detrás de él, pero no se va a girar, va a seguir corriendo.

El lobo lo aborda al llegar a la puerta y Stiles cae al suelo, Theo sonríe y tira de sus piernas mientras lo lleva de vuelta las escaleras farfullando en voz baja sobre lo que les pasa a los humanos que desobedecen a sus amos.

Stiles grita e intenta soltar su pierna del agarre mortal de Theo, pero solo consigue que este entierre las garras en su pantorrilla mientras sigue tirando de Stiles. El humano está aterrorizado sabiendo que este es su final. Theo va a matarlo.

Un rugido aterrador y potente resuena seguido por aullidos atronadores. Antes de que Theo reaccione tan si quiera, la puerta por la que Stiles iba a huir es destrozada mientras Derek seguido por sus padres, su tío Peter y sus hermanas entran en la casa, todos viéndose feroces.

Derek ruge de nuevo y salta hacia Theo, pero él agarra a Stiles y coloca sus garras sobre su cuello, haciendo que todo el mundo se quede quieto por miedo de que Stiles acabe más herido.

—Has dañado a Stiles, voy a matarte. —Gruñe Derek a través de sus colmillos, y su familia gruñe en acuerdo. Theo se ríe y aprieta un poco más el agarre en Stiles.

—No lo creo, si te acercas, voy a matar a este humano que tanto te importa. —Dice Theo encogiéndose de hombros, como si esta situación le entretuviera. —Yo solo quería la perfecta mascota humana, pero me temo que tendré que acabar con ella-

Un disparo resuena, y Theo cae con un agujero de bala perfecto en mitad de su frente, el Sheriff se guarda la pistola y antes de que nadie pueda felicitarlo por su tiro, Stiles se lleva la mano hacia su garganta sangrante y cae de rodillas.

\- - - - - - - - - - 

Derek ve a Stiles caer de rodillas y algo dentro de él se rompe viendo a su compañero sangrar, verlo morirse. Su lobo y él se ponen de acuerdo con una misión en mente: llevar a Stiles al hospital. Escucha al Sheriff decir algo, pero Derek ya está corriendo a su máxima velocidad, sabiendo que los hombres lobo son rápidos, pueden ser muy rápidos, y por eso, en menos de un minuto, llega al hospital donde le arrebatan el cuerpo de su compañero.

El lobo suspira y se sienta en una de las incómodas sillas de la sala de espera, sus manos tiemblan manchadas de la sangre de Stiles. No ha podido hacer nada para protegerlo de ese Omega loco.

Unos minutos después, la sala de espera se llena de su manada y del Sheriff. El hombre carraspea incómodo al verlo, pero sus manos también tiemblan. Ambos están asustados de perder a Stiles.

Todos se quedan en un silencio tenso cuando el doctor sale y llama a la familia de Stiles. El Sheriff es el único en poder hablar con el médico, pero la manada se queda escuchando a escondidas y de forma nada sutil.

—Ha perdido mucha sangre, tiene varias contusiones graves a través del cuerpo y todo ello ha generado un shock en su cuerpo. Ha caído en un coma y no sabemos cuánto tiempo tardará en despertar o si lo hará. —Dice el médico y luego tiene que agarrar al Sheriff, pues parece a punto de caerse en mitad de la sala. Derek se apresura y lo lleva con cuidado a una silla mientras el médico le entrega un poco de agua de la fuente cercana. —Las visitas quedan vetadas a mañana ya que se encuentra en cuidados intensivos.

Derek abraza al Sheriff porque siente el mismo miedo que está sintiendo el hombre, ambos están aterrados de perder a Stiles. Talia toca suavemente el hombro del Sheriff en apoyo silencioso, pero Derek mira a su madre y tiene una idea que debería habérsele ocurrido antes.

—Mamá, muerde a Stiles. —Suplica Derek, y la cabeza de Noah se eleva y mira a Talia fieramente, por lo que Derek se encarga de añadir rápidamente. —Los hombres lobo se hacen así, curaría a Stiles, lo haría más fuerte y resistente. Solo un Alpha puede hacerlo.

—¿Puedes hacer eso? ¿Puedes salvar a mi hijo? —Pregunta Noah de forma desesperada, y Talia asiente, puede salvarlo, o puede acabar con él, por lo que se encarga de explicarle al Sheriff todos los problemas de la mordida, pero Noah niega con la cabeza y logra que puedan ver a Stiles. —Si hay una posibilidad, voy a salvar a mi hijo.

Talia suspira y mira lo pequeño que se ve Stiles en la cama de hospital, las marcas de las garras tapadas con unas gasas, morados en sus mejillas. La Alpha levanta la bata de Stiles y muerde al niño debajo de sus costillas. —Ahora a esperar a que la mordida tome o no.


	15. Chapter 15

Derek corre seguido por su Peter y Cora, los tres en formación siguiendo al enojado Kitsune por el bosque. Talia y Laura están a ambos lados, haciendo que la única opción del recién convertido sea correr hacia delante, justo donde quieren llevarlo. Los lobos escuchan la señal, y frenan en seco, dejando a Stiles entrar en un claro donde su padre lanza ceniza de serbal rodeándolo y encerrándolo.

—De aquí me voy a ayudar a Frodo. —Murmura el Sheriff para sí mismo, y todos los Hale sonríen al darse cuenta de que Stiles es igual a su padre. —Oh, chico, no sé si eres la cosa más linda o la más aterradora del mundo.

Derek suspira y está de acuerdo con el Sheriff en silencio, algo que tienen los Kitsune nada más transformarse es la capacidad de tomar la forma completa del zorro, y ahora, dentro del círculo hay un pequeño cachorro de zorro del desierto gruñendo y poniéndose a la defensiva.

—Muy bien, los zorros no se pueden dominar por el gruñido, sino que tienen que aceptar ser manada, son así de tercos e indomables. —Dice Talia más para el Sheriff que para la manada. Derek mira como Stiles se niega a mostrar sumisión ante la mirada de su madre, y todos notan la tensión en el ambiente. —Qué zorro más terco.

Derek no duda en adelantarse y colocarse junto a su madre, recordando todas las veces que Stiles ha querido ayudarlo con su fobia social, todas las veces que ha querido lo mejor para él, y es momento que Derek lo haga con Stiles.

—Sti, deja de gruñir. —Murmura Derek arrodillándose en el suelo y colocándose lo más cerca que puede de Stiles sin que la barrera lo eche para atrás. El gruñido de Stiles se apaga y el zorro mira fijamente a Derek, su naricita moviéndose como si estuviera oliendo a Derek. El lobo sabe qué está oliendo. —Huelo así para ti porque somos compañeros. Pero ahora tienes que tranquilizarte, y te prometo que te contaré más del asunto cuando vayamos a mi casa.

Todos contienen el aire cuando ven al zorro transformarse en un Stiles de aspecto salvaje, tenso y sucio. Derek se quita rápidamente la sudadera que lleva, y la tira por la barrera para que Stiles se la ponga, dando gracias a la delgadez del zorro y a que él es más ancho que él. 

El Sheriff rápidamente rompe la barrera y abraza a su hijo, recibiendo un gruñido feliz y contenido de su hijo. Stiles suspira al separarse, y corre hacia Derek metiendo la cara en el cuello de Derek y aspirando.

—Hueles increíble, y odio ahora mismo querer olerte entero cuando estoy enfadado por haber sido transformado. —Dice Stiles, y todos se ríen aliviados al sentir la tensión desaparecer lentamente del cuerpo del kitsune.

—Stiles, cielo, es momento de que me aceptes como tu Alpha. —Dice Talia, y Stiles abraza a Derek con fuerza, pero mira a la loba y acepta su sumisión mostrando su cuello ante la Alpha, haciendo que todos los lobos jadeen al sentir la conexión con Stiles mucho más fuerte que cuando era humano.

Stiles trepa a Derek y se aferra a él con brazos y piernas, su cara enterrada en el cuello del lobo mientras todos vuelven a la mansión Hale para responder a todas las preguntas que el humano tenga, y para explicarle todo lo que tiene que saber de los compañeros.

\- - - - - - - - - -

Derek está tratando de que su corazón no salte de su pecho por la forma en la cual está Stiles aferrado a él, ya que no quiere poner más nervioso al zorro, pero es que su compañero, su alma gemela, lo está abrazando con fuerza, olfateando su cuello y mordisqueándolo mientras refunfuña en voz baja.

—Derek, deberías subir con Stiles a tu habitación para que habléis tranquilamente sobre los compañeros. —Dice Talia, y Derek asiente mientras ve a su madre llevar al Sheriff hacia su despacho para hablar con él sobre todo de forma mucho más detallada. Además, la conversación de compañeros debe hacerse a solas.

Derek abre la puerta de su cuarto y escucha a Stiles gemir sonoramente antes de bajarse del lobo y tirarse sobre su cama, rodando en ella y enterrando su cara en las almohadas con gemidos gustosos.

—Oh, dios mío. Huele increíble aquí, Der. Huele a ti, es abrumador e intoxicante. —Gime de nuevo Stiles, y Derek se coloca de forma simulada sus pantalones, porque escuchar a Stiles hacer esos ruidos es simplemente demasiado.

—De eso quiero hablar contigo, el porque mi olor te parece tan abrumador y perfecto. —Dice Derek, y Stiles asiente sin estar muy centrado en las palabras del lobo.

De un momento a otro, Stiles se endereza en la cama de Derek y olfatea el ambiente como un animal y se baja de la cama, se pone de rodillas y mira debajo de la cama de Derek antes de que el lobo sepa lo que hace.

—¡Espera, Stiles! —Exclama Derek avergonzado, pero Stiles está sacando su ropa desaparecida de debajo de la cama del lobo, camisetas y camisetas que Derek no esperaba que Stiles descubriera jamás. —No es lo que parece, es solo…

—¡Y yo echando la culpa a Scott! Pensé que él me quitaba la ropa. —Dice Stiles riéndose, luego se levanta del suelo y mira a Derek con la cabeza ladeada como un zorrito confundido. —¿También te encanta tanto mi aroma como a mi me encanta el tuyo?

Derek se sonroja aún más y asiente, luego se sienta en la cama y mira al suelo suspirando sin saber como explicarle algo tan importante a Stiles. ¿Y si se asusta y sale corriendo? ¿Y si se enfada con él? ¿Y si…

—Derek, sé que estás siendo pesimista dentro de tu cabeza, así que para y dime lo que pasa, te prometo que escucharé. —Dice Stiles sacando a Derek del lado oscuro de su cabeza, el lobo agarra la mano del zorro y cuadra los hombros.

—Somos compañeros. Olemos así el uno para el otro porque es la forma en la cual los seres sobrenaturales reconocemos a nuestras almas gemelas. Significa que nos complementamos entre nosotros, que somos perfectos para el otro. —Dice Derek sacándolo de golpe, pero no se atreve a mirar a Stiles a los ojos.

El zorro suspira y coloca su mano en la mejilla de Derek para hacer que levante la cabeza y sus ojos se encuentren, Stiles sonríe y se inclina para besar los labios de Derek, el lobo hace lo mismo, y ambos gimen cuando sienten su vínculo de compañeros fortalecerse un poco.

Derek se tumba en la cama con Stiles sobre él, y siente al zorro ronronear en su pecho, haciendo que el lobo se permita sonreír de forma queda sabiendo que nadie, a parte de su compañero, pueda verlo.


End file.
